A Fine Romance
by lovesbitch4spike
Summary: Miss Kitty Fantastico/Amy the Rat fic. Can true love survive between a feisty kitten and held captive, once human rat?
1. A Fine Romance

A Fine Romance

Description: A Miss Kitty/Amy the Rat fic.

Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy are not mine, sadly. They belong to the good people at Fox, the WB, UPN and of course the God of all things Buffy, Joss Whedon.

Spoilers: For season four.

Rated: PG

Why: A bronzer jokingly asked about Miss Kitty/Amy the Rat shippers and the idea was so cute that I couldn't resist.

************************************

Miss Kitty Fantastico eyed the Amy with great interest as she scuttled about the cage. Kitty's humble servant girl Willow had added tube-like contraptions to the rat's cage, so that she might have more room to run around and explore. Kitty was unsure what to make of this small creature. Was it a friend, a foe or something else all together? 

She meowed at it. It responded with a short squeak. Kitty sighed. So it was a foreigner, was it? Kitty didn't understand why others couldn't simply learn the universal language of cat. Her human slaves were learning slowly but surely. They often chatted with her, although their attempts at conversation often ended up with gibberish sentences such as, "fish jog purple evil smurfs algae pomegranate." Kitty would have to work on their training.

Kitty sniffed the rat. Well, it could be edible, but it also was still moving. Kitty preferred her food to be still and sautéed in a nice butter sauce. The rat must have sensed this, for she did not run away from the kitten. Instead, she gazed deep into Kitty's green eyes.

One look at that adorable face made her feel warmer than a nap in her favorite sunny spot. A new thought occurred to Kitty. This creature could be more than a friend. Kitty began to purr softly, and Amy squeaked at great lengths about her undying devotion.

Theirs was a forbidden love, for the great and terrible cage stood between them. Kitty and Amy met in secret, touching noses through the wire mesh and dreaming of the day they could be together and curl up blissfully with one another. They knew a love this strong would find a way to survive, cage or no.

* * *

Willow furrowed her brow. "Is it just me, or did Amy just meow?"

Tara decided the stress of an impending showdown with Adam had effected her lover's judgment. She gave Willow a kiss on the lips. "I love you Honey, but you really should get some sleep. You're imagining things."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," Willow agreed. What had she been thinking? A girl turned rat who meowed? That was too bizarre, even for Sunnydale. Honestly, how could she have ever thought . . .

"Ok, now I *know* I heard that. The cat just squeaked!" 

"That's it," Tara told her, "I'm putting you to bed."

Willow smiled slyly. "Are you now?"

"Vixen!" Tara exclaimed, indeed putting Willow to bed, though neither of them fell asleep until much, much later.


	2. Chasing Amy

Chasing Amy

Description: A Miss Kitty/Amy the Rat fic. Sequel to A Fine Romance.

Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy are not mine, sadly. They belong to the good people at Fox, the WB, UPN and of course the God of all things Buffy, Joss Whedon.

Spoilers: For season four, as well as for the episodes "Smashed," "Wrecked" and "Doublemeat Palace."

Rated: PG

Why: A bronzer jokingly asked about Miss Kitty/Amy the Rat shippers and the idea was so cute that I couldn't resist.

************************************

Miss Kitty Fantastico was determined to find a way to be with her beloved. She remembered the advice her mother had given her, before she had been snatched up by the pet store, and then her faithful slaves Willow and Tara. Mother had told her a bedtime tail about the wise little sprites that live high in trees. Kitty thought that surely these sprites could best advise her on how to proceed.

Kitty bided her time, until one day Willow forgot to close the window. As soon as the humans had left, Kitty jumped out of the window and climber up to the very top of the nearest tree. She meowed impatiently. Where was the sprite? Had her mother just been spinning tales? She needn't have worried, for a small shimmering form greeted her.

Kitty explained the situation. The sprite sympathized (for sprites can communicate with all types of animals. They spend many years studying languages in school.) The sprite told her that if her love was as strong as she claimed, then she must go on a great quest to find the magical, mystical *fortficulae*. Kitty thanked the sprite for its wise advice and bid it farewell.

However, when Kitty went to leave the tree, she found herself in a most uncomfortable position. Only then did she realize just how far down the ground really was. She cowered, meowing with fear.

* * *

Willow was concerned. "Tara, have you seen Miss Kitty Fantastico?" she asked.

Amy the rat gave a worried squeak. She hadn't seen her beloved for hours and had hoped it was because the girls had taken Kitty somewhere.

"She's probably just hiding under the bed or something," Tara reassured her. She looked around their room calling, "Here Kitty, Kitty." There was no response. Then Tara spotted the open window. "I think Miss Kitty may have made run away."

"Oh no!" Willow exclaimed. "I forgot to shut it. If something happened to her I'll never forgive myself!"

They went outside to look for her, calling her name over and over again. Willow heard a frightened meow from over her head. Looking up, she spotted Kitty trembling with fear, high up in the branches of a particularly tall tree.

"What are you doing up there baby?" Willow asked. Not about to bother with a ladder, Willow magically levitated herself up to grab the frightened feline. Willow cuddled her and comforted her as she slowly descended to the ground.

"Look who I found," Willow told her lover.

Tara took Miss Kitty from Willow, showering her with kisses. "Poor little thing. Where was she?"

"Up in a tree."

"Silly Kitty, trees are for squirrels."

They took her back home, where Kitty immediately rushed to Amy, in order to tell her what she had discovered. Amy told her that she would miss her greatly, but if she had go on a quest, then Amy would patiently wait for her.

Kitty curled up between Willow and Tara that night to sleep. She would miss her inferiors almost as much as her one true love.

That morning, when Tara opened the door, Miss Kitty stuck a paw out, to keep it from closing all the way. She opened the door and made a break for it.

* * *

When Tara and Willow came back from class, they found Kitty missing again, although they couldn't for the life of them figure out how she had escaped.

"Look at this," Willow told Tara.

Tara inspected the redhead's findings. The food dish had been thoroughly spilled, and its contents pushed into a pattern closely resembling the word "Goodbye."

* * *

Kitty wandered for too many months to count, asking everyone she came across about the *fortficulae*. She stopped only for necessities such as eating, sleeping and chasing butterflies. Just when she thought all hope was gone, and she should go home a failure, she ran across a helpful toad. Through a bizarre game of charades, it managed to communicate that what she was looking for resided in the large building across the street, with a sign bearing the bizarre title "Hardware Store". Kitty scrambled into the store, dodging people's feet, and sticking to the shadows whenever she could. She found screwdrivers, hammers, wrenches. She searched on. Then she spotted it, the *fortficulae*. It was metal, with two handles that could be pulled apart and returned together to cut through things. Things like the great and terrible cage that kept her and her beloved apart. Kitty picked her prize up in her teeth and took off running. One of the storeowners spotted Kitty, but decided he was hallucinating. After all, what could a cat possibly want with a pair of wire cutters?

Kitty made the long journey back home, but to her dismay Willow and Tara had moved, no doubt taking Amy with them. Kitty began to cry. Had she done so much and come so close only to fail at the very last possible second? Kitty whimpered and sobbed until nightfall. She dare not leave the spot for fear the girls and Amy might someday return.

* * *

Spike was walking along, smoking a cigarette when he spotted what looked like gambling material for his next poker game. He picked up Miss Kitty, who recognized the blond vampire and began purring. No, Spike noticed sadly, it was a full-grown cat, not a kitten. Captain Peroxide was about to set Kitty back down when he noticed the purring and recognized the furry face.

"Miss Kitty Fantastico! The little witches have been worried sick about you. The figured you were gone for good. What do you say I take you back home?"

Miss Kitty meowed appreciatively, but hissed as he started to walk away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked down and spotted the *fortficulae*. "What the bloody Hell are you doing with this? Strange owners, strange pet."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Summer's house Willow sat at home moping. The heartbreak of Tara leaving was still fresh in her mind.

"What's the matter, Amy?" she asked. "You lonely?"

You have no idea, thought Amy.

"Oh, we need to get you a nice companion rat," Willow continued, "that you can love ... play with ... and grow attached to, until one day they leave you for no good reason."

You need to get me Kitty! Amy thought. I already have someone to love, you just need to get her back.

"Won't that be fun?"

Amy squeaked that it would indeed be fun. Couldn't she conjure up a way to get Kitty back?

"Relax, Amy. I'm just kiddin'. I swear, if I could figure out how to turn you back. . . Any way . . . _Revele_!"

A sheet of parchment appeared. Amy began to get nervous. What did she mean, turn her back?

Willow read the incantation: "_Cio che fu non e piu. Cio che fu fatto disfa. Passato e il pericolo, finita e la prova. Metti le cosa a posto._"

Amy appeared again, naked and very much human. She was frightened and furious. How could Willow do this to her? Now she and Kitty could never be together.

Amy pretended to be grateful, so as not to raise any uncomfortable questions. She grudgingly went to the Bronze with Willow. Still, no amount of spells could get that adorable kitty face out of her mind. Still fuming at Willow's betrayal, she enacted her revenge, taking Willow to Rack and causing the downward spiral that would lead to Willow swearing off of magic altogether.

* * *

Spike gave Kitty to Tara, not wanting to run into Buffy so soon after their fight. Tara and Kitty tried to help one another mend their broken hearts. Tara ran into Willow briefly, telling her that Kitty had been found, and offering joint custody. Willow took Kitty for a week, casually dropping the fact in a phone conversation with Amy.

Amy felt hope return once more to her shattered heart. She swung by Willow's house claiming to want her old rat's cage, and put a spell on Willow to distract her. Amy picked up Kitty and walked out, carrying her close to her heart.

When she got back home she preformed one last, final spell.

"Goddess Hecate, work thy will! Before thee let the unclean thing crawl!" she begged of the powers that be. Her wish was granted, she was turned back into a rat.

Miss Kitty Fantastico and Amy the Rat snuggled together happily ever after.


End file.
